Dark Side Of The Moon
by CeruleanSatine
Summary: OC x Peter Hale. A SEQUEL to my first fanfic, Burning Bridges. Kira has to cope with the loss of her mate and maker, finding comfort in a few odd choices for companionship. First Chapter takes place during Season 1, Ep. 12 - "Code-Breaker"/ Season 2, Ep. 1 - "Omega".


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**FYI! This is a SEQUEL to my first Teen Wolf fanfiction titled, Burning Bridges. I can guarantee that you will not have any clue as to what is happening in this story if you just start reading here. READ BURNING BRIDGES FIRST OR IF YOU CONTINUE READING, IT'S AT YOUR OWN RISK! (And NOT in a good kind of way!)**_

_**In order to add to the 'feel' of the story, I recommend that you open up a new tab in your browser and go to either MP3 Skull dot com, or Youtube in order to listen to the following songs while reading...**_

_**Songs Used: "In The Embers" BY: Sleeping At Last.**_

_**"Now You're Gone" BY: Secret Machines.**_

_**"Yamaha" BY: Delta Spirit.**_

_**"Breath (Dubstep) Nightcore".**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I write solely for the purpose of NON-profit, entertainment only. Respective rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "In The Embers"**

**THURSDAY**

Kneeling on the cold, hard earth by Peter's lifeless form, I could no longer feel my fingers, nor the tips of my toes. I didn't even care. A song titled "In The Embers" began to play on my MP3 player with a gentle piano melody and a male vocalist.

_'We live and we die..._  
_Like fireworks..._  
_Our legacies hide..._  
_In the embers..._

_May our stories catch fire..._  
_And burn bright enough to catch God's eye_  
_We live and we die..._

_Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars with all of our hearts_  
_'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we can...-' _there was a brief pause in the vocals when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head as Derek slowly stepped out of the shadows. I knew he could hear the music playing through my headphones without even having to wear them.

_'-May we live and we die..._  
_A valorous life..._  
_May we write it all down..._  
_In cursive light..._

_So we pray we were made..._  
_In the image of a figure eight_  
_May we live and die..._

_Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars with all of our hearts_  
_'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we can-'_ I had a cold, blank stare on my face, far from welcoming as Derek approached. His expression was somehow soft, but in the moment it mattered very little to me.

_'-Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
_Compete against the stars with all of our hearts_  
_'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash_  
_We pull apart the darkness while we caaan.'_

The song came to an end as Derek knelt down across from me on the other side of Peter's body. We shared a brief moment where we just stared into one another's eyes. A song titled "Yamaha" started playing on my MP3 player with a steady beat and powerful synthesized organ. Without saying a word, Derek careful slung his uncle over his shoulder before standing back up with him. My heart faltered painfully and I quickly leaped to my feet in response.

Derek began to walk off toward the Hale house and I followed a few paces behind as he made his way up the front porch and inside the house with Peter slumped over his shoulder. I swallowed hard, fighting back tears. It was difficult to see my lover, my leader, my maker's lifeless body burned to nothing but a char.

_'So cold, I know you can't believe it_  
_Sometimes you gotta' face the feelin'_  
_And you don't care if you get up again_  
_There's a thousand things I will not understand_

_Now you're dealin' with the hell I put you through_  
_If I had my way I would be right there next to you_  
_There's certain things in life you cannot change_  
_There's certain things, I hope you know I caaare-' _as the male vocalist crooned, there was a short instrumental solo with both organ and piano.

Inside the house, I watched as Derek carefully placed Peter's body down into a deep crevice amongst the wooden floorboards in the living room. Suddenly I realized what Derek was doing; he was giving his uncle a proper burial. A wave of both relief and sadness washed over me; involuntary tears spilled down my cheeks, hot against my skin in contrast to the chill of the air. I didn't know if Derek was doing this for himself or for me, but either way, I was grateful for this moment to say goodbye to Peter one... last... time.

_'-I've been alone too many nights_  
_Too proud to tell you when you're right_  
_A little patience would've helped me then_  
_Lot like the break has been the common standard_

_All the angels above the earth I prayed_  
_Sent this message right into her head _  
_There's certain things in life I cannot take_  
_And I will wait, I hope you know I caaare-' _there was another instrumental solo and I could feel Derek's eyes on me as I stared unwaveringly at Peter's resting place. Silent tears continued to fall from my face, landing on the floor with a soft _patter_.

"...Goodbye, Peter," I whispered softly, my voice cracking.

_'-I hope you know I caaare-' _another instrumental solo, with the piano joining in again. I watched as Derek took the floorboards he had pried up in order to make space for Peter's body, and placed them back in their original spot. When he was done you couldn't even tell there was a corpse below them.

_'-(I hope you know I caaare)- _the male vocalist crooned. I sniffled and wiped at the tears that were collecting under my chin.

_'-So cold, I know you can't believe it_  
_Sometimes you gotta' face the feelin'_  
_When you don't care if you get up again_  
_There's a thousand things I will not understand_

_(I hope you know I caaare)_

_Now you're dealin' with the hell I put you through_  
_If I had my way I would be right there next to you_  
_There's certain things in life you cannot change_  
_There's certain things_

_I hope you know I caaare.' _There was a final instrumental solo with piano and fading synth sounds as the song came to an end.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry things turned out this way, Kira," Derek said. I turned to look at him with an incredulous look on my face. I had to refrain from smarting off and I think he could tell. Instead of replying, I began to head toward the front door. "Let me give you a ride home-" he offered.

"-_No_," I retorted as I walked outside with my hands jammed in my pockets. Thankfully Derek was smart enough to know not to push it, and I made my way home in the dark after a long, cold walk. Normally I would've been annoyed, but under these circumstances I welcomed the painful chill in my bones. At least then it would match the painful chill in my heart.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

The first night after Peter's death was hell. The second night was even worse. I stayed in my house all weekend long and had only heard word of Lydia's disappearance through a text message via Stiles. I was glad that he felt the need to still keep me in the loop despite what some might call my traitorous behavior as of late...

I had to admit, I was curious about Lydia because she was sort of tied to Peter since he had bitten her just a matter of hours before dying. And since she hadn't had the chance to transform with a full moon before her maker had been killed, would that have any effect on her..? Did that have anything to do with her sudden disappearance from the hospital..?

I sat in my bedroom, bundled up underneath my blankets, listening to music. A song titled "Now You're Gone" started up on my MP3 player with a haunting, yet soft melody. There were synthesized sounds and the gentle beat slowly built in intensity. The only source of light I had in the room was coming from the flickering of the candle Peter had given me. That night seemed so long ago...

The wax had melted down to two thirds its original size and I dreaded the thought when the wick would inevitable run out. As stupid as it sounded, it almost felt like losing Peter again. It was all I had left of him at this point... Other than Lydia. I scoff-laughed at that thought. How creepy-creeperish of me to think such thoughts... I sighed ruefully and bit my lower lip, fighting back the sadness in my heart.

_'Hold on, be still_...  
_Every now and then..._  
_Love bleeds truth in-' _sang the male vocalist in a synthesized voice. There was an instrumental pause as I sat there, silent tears spilling down my cheeks. I recalled my last moments with Peter. I thought of the night he took me to the abandoned tree house and when he gave me the bite... And when we first made love, here in my bed after he had rescued me from the Hunters...

_'-We were right here._..  
_Born together at last_...  
_And when I dream you_...  
_You're close to me still-' _I blew out the candle, the darkness enveloping me.

_'-Now you're gone and it's too late..._  
_Now you're gone and it's too late-' _drums joined in as the song picked up in tempo right then.

_'-Another victim of a cold way_  
_I felt you leaving, I remember the day_  
_It was thee early part of winter on a Saturday night_  
_I was holding onto nothing, staring into the light_  
_Would it be alright?-' _there was an instrumental solo as guitar joined in. I laid in the dark and clutched my pillow, soaking the pillowcase with my tears.

_'-When the world it started to spin_...  
_And I, and I shake so empty and thin-' _there was another instrumental solo as I began to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the next couple of weeks... School, and facing Scott, Stiles and Allison after what had happened... I was nothing but an emotional wreck. A newbie werewolf who recently lost her mate.

_'-Will you recover or fall into ruin?_  
_Like stones scattered on a blanketed ground_  
_But there's been way too many lost to understand why he left_  
_No point remembering what we promised back then_

_Now you're gone and it's too late_...  
_When the world, it started to spin_  
_Now you're gone and it's too late_...  
_When the world, it started to fade_  
_Now you're gone and it's too late-' _in the background you could hear the singer vocalizing emotionally and the tempo of the song slowed up just a little.

_'-I'm still waiting_  
_The words revering back_  
_They don't mean much_  
_"We're here, we're here for you now"-' _there was more inaudible vocalization in the background as guitar riffs joined in, as if mimicking the ache in my heart and turning it into a beautiful sound. I sobbed audibly, my cries of pain blending into and being drowned out by the intensity of the music.

_'-Now you're gone and it's too late..._  
_When the world, it started to spin_  
_Now you're gone and it's too late_...  
_When the world, it started to fade_  
_Now you're gone and it's too late_...  
_Contain your physical cries_  
_Now you're gone and it's too late.'_

* * *

**MONDAY**

At school the following Monday, I sat in class like a zombie as Mr. Harris walked passed everyone's table handing out test papers. Stiles, who was sitting in the row behind Scott, leaned forward.

"Right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right," Stiles said while tapping his pencil on the desk.

"I know," Scott sighed.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone _alive_?" Stiles asked and I furrowed my brows. Who were they talking about..? Lydia..? Or someone else..?

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career," Mr. Harris warned in a dangerous tone.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. See you at three for detention," Mr. Harris replied in his mono tone voice with a deadpan look. Danny and Jackson snickered in the back of the classroom. I managed a tiny smirk, but was hardly in the mood to be amused. "You too, Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris added after Scott had turned around in his seat to laugh at Stiles.

Scott quickly looked forward, no longer laughing. "No, sir."

All of the sudden a droplet of black blood landed on Jackson's test paper and I wasn't the only one to notice. "Dude... your nose," Danny pointed out. Jackson looked up with furrowed brows before he spotted the black blood and wiped at his nose. "You okay?" Danny whispered in a concerned tone.

* * *

_Jackson frantically made his way to the boys bathroom; his breathing erratic. He locked himself in one of the stalls and grabbed a handful of toilet paper. He tried to blot at the black blood while tilting his head upward to get it to stop, only it wouldn't. More and more blood; more and more toilet paper. He was almost choking on it now._

_**Knock, knock. **__Someone was knocking at the stall he was in. "I-I'm fine, Danny, just go back to class," Jackson said while pinching his nose with the toilet paper, but the blood just wouldn't stop. He quickly grabbed more toilet paper from the roll, still panicking._

_**Knock, knock. **__The knocking was growing more impatient. "Just give me a second, okay?" Jackson said._

_**Ka-jangle-jangle! **__Someone was now trying to force the door open. "__**I said give me a freakin' second**__!" Jackson snapped while grabbing even more toilet paper._

_All of the sudden the lock on the bathroom door was bashed right off and Derek was there, throwing Jackson from the stall, and into the sinks. "Derek..?" Jackson said, still breathing heavily as Derek closed the gap between them._

_"Lookin' a little pale there, Jackson? You feeling okay?" Derek asked in a casual, even friendly tone as he reached out and brushed Jackson's shoulder off, albeit a little more forcefully than was necessary._

_Jackson was still breathing heavily. "Never better," he lied._

_Derek moved to the side of Jackson. "If something's wrong, I need to know," Derek said. "You're with me now."_

_"Wait?" Jackson replied with a sudden asinine expression. "With you? Me with you?" he said with an arrogant chuckle. "What am I? You're little pet? I mean, just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. And sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."_

_Derek grinned. "Is that so?"_

_"Look, I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the-" Jackson was in the middle of saying when all of the sudden Derek reached out and placed his hand on Jackson's head before turning his face so that he was looking into the mirror._

_Staring at his reflection there was black blood dripping down from his ears. Jackson gasped in a mingle of shock and disbelief. "What is it? What's happening?" he asked, his voice sounding suddenly helpless again._

_Derek looked at him with furrowed brows. "Your body is fighting the bite." _

_"Why?" Jackson asked, still looking at his reflection._

_Derek slowly backed away from him. "I don't know."_

_"What does it mean?" Jackson repeated as he turned around, but Derek merely continued to back into the shadows while shaking his head. "__**What does it mean**__?" Jackson snapped before looking back to the mirror; his nose began to ooze the same black blood._

* * *

I walked through the hallway, technically skipping class while listening to music on my MP3 player. A song titled "Breath (Dubstep)" shuffled onto my MP3 Player with a female vocalist altered in what was a fairly new genre referred to as Nightcore.

_'First day in, the perfect win_  
_No loss for us, a day no sin_  
_Lookin' through that tinted glass_  
_No war zone here, our lives were sheer_

_Breaking in we see_  
_The torn up pieces we_  
_The cracked inside_  
_The cracked inside, the cracked inside_

_The darkest minds we show_  
_The wasting of our souls_  
_A creed begins our needs_  
_I breathe-' _the Dubstep kicked in right then, chaotic yet catchy all the same. Suddenly Derek stepped out from the boys bathroom right then and it caught me off guard.

"Kira," he acknowledged with a polite nod.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped, completely disregarding manners.

"Talking to Jackson," he replied.

I scoff-laughed. "In the boys bathroom?"

Derek made a face. "I was checking up on him."

"_In the boys bathroom?_" I repeated.

Derek sighed. "I think his body is rejecting the bite."

"_Wait, what?_ You gave him the bite? When? And _why?_" I replied, trying to wrap my mind around everything.

_'-I breathe-' _the female vocalist crooned before there was another Dubstep segment.

"This is something we should discuss later," Derek said as he moved to walk past me, but I quickly reached out and caught him by his wrist. He eyed where I was touching him before glaring at me. However, I didn't remove my hand until a few moments went by. I refused to show immediate obedience even if he _was_ the new Alpha.

"Well, I'm not so certain if I'm willing to have a 'sit down' with you, not after..." I began, but trailed off.

"I know. But if you want your answers you're going to have to at least entertain the idea," Derek said and with one last piercing look with his blue eyes, he walked off down the hallway.

_'-I breathe for you now_  
_Yet you seek to the dark infested home_  
_Of my kind, look inside_  
_Past the guarded walls of hope-' _ there was a Dubstep solo as I stood there in the hall feeling a rather odd compilation of emotions. I was still grieving over Peter, but I was also desperately seeking any means of distraction, and my curiosity was on overdrive in regard to Lydia and now Jackson, as well. On top of that, I had to come to terms with the concept of 'obeying' Derek and respecting him. The idea of that both made me angry and somehow... flustered?

_'-I-I..' _the female vocalist crooned. I didn't understand what else was hidden, just lurking beneath the surface of my rage. Derek had been the one to slit Peter's throat which made every fiber of my being yearn to do the very same to him. However, he also was related to Peter... And despite as much as I wanted to deny it, I could see a small resemblance in his features. Just enough that it made my heart jump. A part of that made me want to get closer to him. And I hated myself for that.

_'-I breathe..._

_I breathe.'_

* * *

**TUESDAY**

"_Oh, thank God, you're okay, Kira_," Stiles breathed in relief the very first thing when he spotted me in the morning. I closed my locker and turned to look at him with slightly furrowed brows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"First, I should probably start off by letting you know that I found Lydia. Well, technically she came wandering out from the woods last night... _stark naked_. Perfect, sumptuous, round, smooth-" Stiles began to trail off.

"_Stiles_," I said impatiently.

"_Okay, okay_. So anyways, clearly that wasn't the problem," he went on.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically.

"Last night my dad was called out to a crime scene, the same one that Lydia emerged from by coincidence. It looked like someone, or more like _something_ had hijacked an ambulance while it was in the middle of transporting some guy to the hospital, and completely tore the poor sucker up. Blood splattered everywhere," Stiles said and without missing a beat he continued on. "So Scott and I went to check it out, and that's when he ended up catching the scent of another werewolf."

"_Another werewolf?_" I repeated, shocked.

"I know, right? And that's not even the kicker. Scott chased the other werewolf through the woods until Derek intercepted him right before the Hunters appeared, strung the wild werewolf up like a pinata and chopped him clean in half with a broadsword," Stiles explained. I swallowed involuntarily.

"A broadsword? A-and we're talking about the Hunters, as in Allison's family, right?" I asked.

"And her grandpappie, too," Stiles added with a nod.

"But... why would they kill one of us?" I asked, slightly scared at the prospect of being left all alone to defend myself now that Peter was gone.

"Beats me," Stiles said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and let you know to stay the hell away from the Argents if you can..."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, Dearies! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry, I know it's kind of short!  
**_

_**~Satine  
**_


End file.
